Conventionally, alloy powders such as described in Patent References 1 to 4 have been known as brazing materials having corrosion resistance. Such brazing materials are used in brazing on various occasions, for example, as a material for brazing metallic members to each other in an EGR cooler used in EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) system.
In general, the above-described brazing material and adhesive (adhesive agent) that contains resin are arranged, for example, by coating, only to a portion to be brazed on the metallic member. Since the resin contained in the adhesive includes carbon component, the resin is carburized by heating and remains in the brazed portion, thereby reducing joint strength. Therefore, it has been necessary to perform a degreasing treatment so as to remove the resin before the braze joining process (vacuum heat treatment).
As a method of arranging brazing material without using an adhesive, amorphous brazing material sheet may be arranged to a portion to be brazed. In this case, a working process such as a cutting process or shaping process is required to have a shape of the brazing material sheet be fitted to the portion where the sheet is arranged. In addition, it is difficult to arrange the brazing material sheet to a three-dimensional curved surface of a bended portion or the like. Therefore, the brazing material sheet is applicable to a limited portion, occasionally constraining brazing processing of metallic members.
On the other hand, a rolling treatment is known to contact-bond a metal powder to a sheet shaped base material (see Patent References 5 to 7). In such a rolling treatment, it is possible to make the metal powder adhere to the base material without using an adhesive.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent, No. 3168158.    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent, No. 3017978.    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-218389.    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-218390.    Patent Reference 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2004-25251.    Patent Reference 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2004-82218.    Patent Reference 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2005-186127.